The Enemies/Gallery
While trying to reunite both halves of a sword, Lord Hater runs into Sir Brad Starlight, who is attempting to do the same. Their rivalry over this is soon interrupted by Wander who's playing Hide and Seek, so the two work together positively and negatively to see who can capture him. S1e16a Colorful planet.png S1e16b Hater "At last!".png S1e16b Establishing shot of the temple.png S1e16b The temple's entrance door.jpg S1e16b Hater opens the doors.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Resting place of the Sword of Synergy .jpg S1e16b Hater entering the temple.jpg S1e16b The Sword of Synergy's statue.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Which, when combined with my dark half ''.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Which, when combined-- ''.jpg S1e16b Hater walks to the spider web.jpg S1e16b Hater yells.jpg S1e16b Hater suffering from the spider web.jpg S1e16b Hater mutters.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Which, when combined with my dark half ''.jpg S1e16b Hater revealing the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater holding the sword.jpg S1e16b Sword - close up.jpg S1e16b Revealed the hand clutching the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater tears the hand off the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater trying his best to tear it off.jpg S1e16b He successfullly tore it off.jpg S1e16b Hater's smiling face.jpg S1e16b Sword of Synergy's statue.jpg S1e16b He fits the other half of the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater zaps the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater zapping the door.jpg S1e16b The door begins to open.jpg S1e16b The other half of the sword revealed.jpg S1e16b The half of the sword is missing.jpg S1e16b Hater surprised.jpg S1e16b Hater hears Brad Starlight.jpg S1e16b Brad appears before Hater.jpg S1e16b Brad '' The Sword of Synergy will soon be where it belongs ''.jpg S1e16b Brad revealing the other half of the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Brad Starlight! ''.jpg S1e16b Hater '' your stupid chin ''.jpg S1e16b Hater '' and your ''.jpg S1e16b Hater '' DUMB CAPE! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' It's not -- ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' Dumb ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' It's hand-stitched! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' And my chin is perfect! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad showing his chin.jpg S1e16b Hater gasps.jpg S1e16b Brad laments.png S1e16b Brad begin to attack.jpg S1e16b Brad attacking Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater attacking Brad.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad about to attack each other.jpg S1e16b Beginning of sword fight.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad wielding their sword upwards.jpg S1e16b another attack.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad avoid.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad close up.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad raging each other.jpg S1e16b Hater sent Brad to fly.jpg S1e16b Hater onslaughts Brad again.jpg S1e16b Brad in action.jpg S1e16b Brad begins to offend Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater dodging using his sword.jpg S1e16b Hater '' You'll never deafeat me, Starlight! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad jumps through the mirror.jpg S1e16b Brad rolls.jpg S1e16b Brad '' Not as long Not as long as there's an ounce ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' of strength left in ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' of in my lithe ''.jpg S1e16b Brad admires himself in a mirror.jpg S1e16b Brad posing.jpg S1e16b Brad '' well-sculpted body ''.jpg S1e16b Brad kissing his hand.jpg S1e16b Hater smashes the mirror.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad continues the sword fight.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad fighting.jpg S1e16b A shadow showing Hater and Brad barraging each other.jpg S1e16b A shadow showing Hater and Brad barraging each other 2.jpg S1e16b A shadow showing Hater and Brad barraging each other 3.jpg S1e16b Hater raging out as he attacks Brad.jpg S1e16b Hater bumps himself.jpg S1e16b Hater breaks a piece of the temple.jpg S1e16b Wander revealed from hiding behind.jpg S1E16bP001.png S1E16bP002.png S1E16bP003.png S1E16bP004.png S1eTheEnemies_Title_card.png S1E16bP005.png S1E16bP006.png S1E16bP007.png S1E16bP008.png S1E16bP009.png S1E16bP010.png S1E16bP011.png S1E16bP012.png S1E16bP013.png S1E16bP014.png S1E16bP015.png S1E16bP016.png S1E16bP017.png S1E16bP018.png S1E16bP019.png S1E16bP020.png S1E16bP021.png S1E16bP022.png S1E16bP023.png S1E16bP024.png S1E16bP025.png S1E16bP026.png S1E16bP027.png S1E16bP028.png S1E16bP029.png S1E16bP030.png S1E16bP031.png S1E16bP032.png S1E16bP033.png S1E16bP034.png S1E16bP035.png S1E16bP036.png S1E16bP037.png S1E16bP038.png S1E16bP039.png S1E16bP040.png S1E16bP041.png S1E16bP042.png S1E16bP043.png S1E16bP044.png S1E16bP045.png S1E16bP046.png S1E16bP047.png S1E16bP048.png S1E16bP049.png S1E16bP050.png S1E16bP051.png S1E16bP053.png S1E16bP054.png S1E16bP055.png S1E16bP056.png S1E16bP057.png S1E16bP058.png S1E16bP059.png S1E16bP060.png S1E16bP061.png S1E16bP062.png S1E16bP063.png S1E16bP064.png S1E16bP065.png S1E16bP066.png S1E16bP067.png S1E16bP068.png S1E16bP069.png S1E16bP070.png S1E16bP071.png S1E16bP072.png S1E16bP073.png S1E16bP074.png S1E16bP075.png S1E16bP076.png S1E16bP077.png S1E16bP078.png S1E16bP079.png S1E16bP080.png S1E16bP081.png S1E16bP082.png S1E16bP083.png S1E16bP084.png S1E16bP085.png S1E16bP086.png Miscellaneous The Enemies Storyboard.png|A storyboard image showing some kind of bird grabbing Wander 'To return to the episode summary for " ", click here.''' Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries